


Seven Minutes

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: The Fireside girls have joined the gang for a fun party night at the Flynn-Fletcher house. But a particular game they play leads to something they’ve all wanted to see for a while.





	Seven Minutes

“So, what do we wanna play next?” Phineas asked the group as they returned to a circle.

“How about seven minutes in heaven?” Adyson asked, quickly smirking and raising an eyebrow at Isabella. 

Isabella gave her a disapproving look, but still wanted to play. There was a chance that she could potentially get picked by Phineas, even though she had been trying to suppress her feelings for him. Ever since she started high school two years ago, she was trying to convince herself to not like Phineas. She knew it wasn’t working, but she persisted nonetheless.

Phineas quickly glanced at Isabella after hearing Adyson’s suggestion. “Uh, sure. Sounds good. Everyone else want to?”

Everybody nodded; some more enthusiastic than others. Buford downed the last of his root beer, and pushed the bottle into the centre of the circle.

”Why don’t you go first, Buford?” Phineas suggested.

Buford looked at Phineas suspiciously, but spun the bottle anyway. It landed on Adyson, and the two of them went into the other living room.

”Oh, a timer! Anyone got--“

Ferb cleared his throat as he showed his brother the countdown on his phone. Phineas smiled sheepishly and thanked his brother.

Isabella was sure she could hear awkward murmuring in the other living room, followed by a very long period of quiet. She guessed they were either actually making the most of it, or just sitting there for the whole time.

Ferb knocked on the door when the timer finished. “Time’s up!”

The couple emerged, looking rather disheveled, and the group couldn’t help but snigger and chuckle at them. Adyson and Buford sat down where they previously were.

”Uh, why don’t you go, Baljeet?” Phineas said. “Since you’re sitting next to Buford?”

“Huh? Oh, sure,” the teen in question reached over to spin. Ginger looked a bit too excited when she saw it pointed at her.

Isabella leaned over to Gretchen, who was beside her. “Gosh, hope she doesn’t get to handsy.”

”Yeah,” Gretchen replied. “I don’t think either of them would like the result of that.”

Seven minutes passed, and Baljeet and Ginger came back into the living room with less enthusiastic faces than before. _Something definitely didn’t go well._

”Uh… Isabella? Your turn.”

Her heat raced as she reached for the bottle. It could have been anyone in the group. There was an equal chance for everybody. Isabella spun the bottle, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears.

The bottle started to slow down, and she watched the top of it. It passed Gretchen, then Ferb, and stopped as it pointed at Phineas.

She had expected it, of course, but it was so sudden. She looked up at him, and he also looked nervous, but happy. Maybe there was hope.

The group stayed silent as Phineas and Isabella walked into the other living room. _They’re definitely gonna want to know what’s happening._

Phineas took Isabella’s shaky hands. “Nervous?”

”A little,” she whispered. “You?”

He nodded. But he leant in, and kissed her. Isabella let out a small surprised sound, as she hadn’t expected him to be so upfront.

But it was so perfect, and so much better than she had ever imagined. Phineasland was nothing compared to this.

Phineas let go of her hands and instead put his hands on her waist. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck. They separated for a split second before switching to properly making out on the sofa.

Their first kiss, and it was this good. His lips felt soft against hers, and her body fitted so well against his. And they got to do it for seven whole minutes.

Isabella didn’t think she could last that long, because of how good it felt. But she did feel like she needed to ask him something, so she retracted quickly.

Phineas looked at her with surprise and fear. “What’s happening? Is everything okay?”

”No, no, everything is amazing. I’m loving this. But I just… I have to ask you something.”

”Uh… okay. Go ahead,” the redhead said.

”Do you like me, or are you just kissing me because of the game?”

Phineas blushed. “You really think I would be kissing you like this if I didn’t like you?”

Isabella’s face lit up. “Oh, I’m so glad. I almost gave up on you.”

”What do you mean?”

Isabella took his hands in hers. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while, and I kinda… well, I always thought you never got the hint so I was kinda giving up.”

Phineas squeezed her hands. “Well… I guess you don’t have to give up.” He smiled at her.

She grinned, and immediately kissed him again. They got more into it, and heard Ferb’s knocking. They separated, and got up off the sofa.

”I wanna keep going,” Isabella whispered.

”Me too,” Phineas whispered back. “Maybe we could continue later on?”

Isabella blushed and smiled, and took his hand. He opened the door to see Ferb standing on the other side, analysing their faces quickly.

”You two did something, didn’t you?” Ferb murmured to his brother.

”Yes, yes we did. Don’t say anything until we have, alright?”

Ferb raised an eyebrow, and followed them through the hallway into the living room filled with teenagers.

They all cheered when they noticed their clasped together. Isabella smiled coyly, and Phineas beamed proudly.

”So, you finally got each other’s hints, then?” Adyson asked.

The couple looked at each other. “Yeah,” they said in unison. Phineas kissed her on the cheek, which made all the girls squeal with delight.


End file.
